


Following Orders

by Emma_of_the_Tardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU, AOU spoilers, F/M, aou fix it, mentions of forced sterilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_of_the_Tardis/pseuds/Emma_of_the_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't like how the Bruce/Natasha relationship was handled, and on tumblr I say some posts about how Natasha was going to be his "handler." </p>
<p>She knew it was wrong, but a mission is a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the ideas in this tumblr post: [here](http://kryptaria.tumblr.com/post/117873299040/the-character-assassination-of-black-widow-in-age)

A mission was a mission, but this was wrong. Not that she could ever tell Fury no, but deceiving Bruce? It felt wrong. He was her friend. It was just cruel to do this, but she knew it would be for the best. 

All those stupid movies Tony made them watch during “bonding nights” were wrong. The way to man’s heart was simple: show interest, create a bond, and add a dash of sexual tension. Ever since that day on the aircraft when Bruce hulked out, she knew someone had to be able to bring him back to the Bruce they all cared about. She didn’t except Fury to tell her that she also needed to get him to love her, so they could keep Bruce safely out of the public. 

Interest showing was easy. After seeing that the best way to de-hulk was to just treat Bruce as a human, she realized how easy it was to make it a more intimate encounter. Touching hands, bring clothes, it all made it seem like it was just her doing it because she cared for him.

Creating a bond was harder. Bruce like to stay in the labs, away from her, away from everyone. It was only at those damn bonding nights they could really get a chance to talk, but Bruce usually excused himself early. The victory party of Tony’s gave her the right opportunity. Slipping behind the bar minutes before Bruce came over, she once again felt that nasty pit in her stomach. This is wrong. But orders were orders, and if she knew anything in this world, it was following orders usually left you alive. 

Bruce had an unsure smile and asked, “What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

“A guy did me wrong,” she said, smiling. “There've been a lot of people in my life, all of them fighters. Then there comes this guy, who's not like anyone I've ever met; he doesn't want to be a fighter.” Clearly she was talking about him, implying that he had done her some wrong. 

\-----------

When they are all at Clint’s farm, she gets a chance to add the tension. No one had flirted with Bruce in ages, so surely she could use the old “wish I would have showered with you” line. When Bruce begins to question why she thinks she can be with him, the vision of the other day comes back to her. The graduation ceremony was a lot more than just her sterilization and the biggest horrors of it were thoughts she wanted to banish from her mind, but she remembered that Bruce always wanted kids. 

So, she ramped that bit, making it seem like she was just as monstrous. Bruce seemed to always be distracted these days, hopefully he wouldn’t question her days in the Red Room too much. Instead, he responded and they began to plan their life together. He had to know she would have to leave whatever remote spot they chose to live, but that was for the future. For now, Bruce knew that she cared. 

 

She wasn’t expecting Bruce to show up and “save” her from Ultron’s prison. Actually, why was anyone sent to get her? She was trying to get information from the… thing. It appeared everyone believed a woman locked up would never get out, so they would monologue to her. Playing into sexist hands always got her to win.

She looked at him and felt sorry. He was so gentle, but right now, they needed the Hulk. Using love would be over-performing, so instead she said she adored him, before kissing and throwing him down the hole. 

\------------------

Few people could read Fury, and while she was no expert, she could see that he seemed relieved that Bruce was running away. He would be safe from the public, and the public from him. She wanted to know if Fury had always planned for her to become Bruce’s handler. Surely, he was that many steps ahead. 

Most importantly, though, was that Bruce was safe. Safe from everyone, including her. 

\-----------------

Fewer people could read her, but that goddamn Steve Rogers somehow knew her. “Just what exactly were you doing with Bruce?” he asked her, one day after Avenger practice. 

“I care for him, Steve.”

“You could find him if you really cared, Nat.”

She looked away from Steve. There were some things she regretted in life, but orders were orders. A mission is a mission, regardless of who gets hurt.


End file.
